riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Frank Zhang
Frank Zhang - półbóg, syn Marsa i Emily Zhang. Jeden z Wielkiej Siódemki. Dawniej jego życie było związane z kawałkiem drewienka. Jest pretorem Dwunastego Legionu Fulminata. Chłopak i współpretor Hazel Levesque. Historia Frank urodził się jako syn Marsa, rzymskiego boga wojny oraz Emily Zhang śmiertelnej kobiety walczącej na bliskim wschodzie. Mama Franka była żołnierzem kanadyjskiej armii. Była silna i niezwykle odważna, dlatego też Mars zwrócił na nią uwagę. W dniu narodzin Franka, w jego domu zjawiła się Junona, wskazując drewienko płonące w kominku i mówiąc, że kiedy ono się wypali, jej syn umrze. Emily natychmiast wyciągnęła drewienko z kominka i ukryła je w bezpiecznym miejscu. Gdy Frank był jeszcze dzieckiem, jego matka wyruszyła na wojnę do Afganistanu. Niestety nigdy z niej nie powróciła. Oddała życie, pomagając kilku swoim towarzyszom. Frank był z nią mocno związany, więc logiczne jest, że ciężko zniósł jej śmierć. Próbował rozładować swoją złość i rozpacz, strzelając z łuku do porcelany swojej babci, gdyż zawsze był lepszy w strzelaniu z łuku niż w posługiwaniu się bronią. Po śmierci matki, Frankiem zajęła się babcia, która mówiła na niego Fai, gdyż uważała, że imię Frank jest zbyt mało chińskie. Do czasu, aż nie przybyła po niego Lupa i nie zabrała go do Wilczego Domu.Po treningu i udowodnieniu swojej siły w Wilczyn Domu, trafił do Obozu Jupiter. Jego babcia dała mu kawałek drewna, od którego zależało jego życie, gdyż wiedziała, że jej wnuk niedługo wyruszy do nowego domu. Kiedy Frank miał przybyć na miejsce, jego babcia kazała mu iść do pretora i powiedzieć, że jest prawnukiem Shen Luna i błagać o przebaczenie za to, co uczynił, choć nie powiedziała, co takiego zrobił. Gdy przybył do obozu, wykonał zadanie nakazane mu przez babcię. Reyna stwierdziła, że ceni ludzi za ich zasady, a nie za to, kim byli ich przodkowie, ale nie powiedziała tego innym, gdyż obawiała się, że będą mniej wyrozumiali od niej. ''Olimpijscy Herosi'' ''Syn Neptuna'' Gdy poznajemy Franka, jest on na probatio (okres próbny) w Obozie Jupiter. Strzeże granic obozu, gdy dociera tam Percy Jackson razem z Junoną. Frank stara się odeprzeć atak Gorgon, podczas gdy Percy przechodził przez rzekę. Niestety Gorgony dopadły go w rzecze i wtedy życie uratował mu Percy wykorzystując swoje zdolności. Przez cały czas pobytu w obozie, Frank miał nadzieję, że jego ojcem jest Apollo, lecz jego nadzieje walą się, gdy zostaje uznany przez Marsa po wygranych manewrach. Frank nie jest zadowolony, że jego ojcem okazał się bóg wojny, lecz musi się z tym pogodzić. Mars wysyła Franka, Percy'ego i Hazel na misje uwolnienia boga śmierci Tanatosa, który został uwięziony przez Alkyoneusa na Lodowcu Hubbarda leżącym na Alasce. Dostał od ojca włócznię, dzięki której może wezwać martwego wojownika, który przez jakiś czas będzie dla niego walczył. Podczas misji trafiają do domu Babci Zhang, gdzie babcia wyjaśnia mu, że jego przodek, Shen Luna, był synem Posejdona (co oznacza, że Frank ma zarówno greckie jak i rzymskie korzenie) i oskarżono go o wywołanie trzęsienia ziemi, które zniszczyło starą siedzibę Obozu Jupiter. Babcia pomogła mu zrozumieć na czym polega jego dar, że może zmienić się w każde zwierzę, które kiedykolwiek widział. W końcu herosi docierają do celu, a Frank musi użyć swojego drewienka, aby rozkuć Tanatosa. Herosi uwalniają boga i pokonują giganta. Kiedy powracają do Obozu natrafiają na bitwę w obronie Obozu i wygrywają. ''Znak Ateny'' Początkowo Frank nie za bardzo przyłączał się do rozmów i wydarzeń po ucieczce z Obozu Jupiter. Percy, Hazel i Frank poznali Leo Valdeza. Frank zaczął się robić zazdrosny o Hazel, gdyż Heros niezwykle przypominał jej dawnego ukochanego. Pomimo tego iż w tej części serii, prym wiedli Leo, Annabeth i Percy, Frank także niejednokrotnie wykazał się odwagą i pomysłowością. Gdy Chrysaor i jego piraci atakują Argo II, Frank przemienia się w rój pszczół, aby nie trafić do niewoli, a następnie bierze udział w podstępie Percy'ego i przemienia się w delfina udając, iż to przez klątwę Dionizosa. Książka kończy się, gdy Annabeth odzyskała posąg Ateny, lecz przez Arachne spada razem z Percy'm do Tartaru. Frank razem z resztą herosów leci do Domu Hadesa mieszczącego się w Epirze, aby móc zamknąć Wrota Śmierci i zapobiec odradzaniu się potworów na dłuższą metę. ''Dom Hadesa'' Frank ma problem, gdyż "przestał być sam w swojej głowie". Jest zmęczony, ponieważ w głowie cały czas słyszy głosy Aresa i Marsa, którzy się kłócą i mówią herosowi co ma robić. W końcu Hazel, Nico i on trafiają do Wenecji. Frank ratuje życie dziewczynie i jej bratu i uwalnia Wenecję od katobleponów. Ten odważny czyn doprowadził do tego, że głosy w jego głowie się pogodziły, co oznacza, że Mars i Ares wreszcie się ze sobą dogadali i stali się jedną osobą. W między czasie Leo trafił na Ogygię, skąd przywiózł dla Franka ognioodporny materiał, w którym mógł przechowywać swoje drewienko. Dzięki temu Frank przestał się bać ognia i zaczął dogadywać się z Leo. Gdy Argo II dotarł do Domu Hadesa, herosi musieli walczyć ze sługami Gai, którzy chcieli ich powstrzymać min. Pazyfae oraz Klytios.Wtedy zjawiły się duchy rzymskich legionistów. Jason, jako pretor, starał się ich kontrolować lecz nie potrafił. Wtedy też zrzekł się stanowiska pretora na rzecz Franka by ten mógł pokierować duchami legionistów. Percy i Annabeth wyszli z Tartaru i udało im się zamknąć Wrota Śmierci. Herosi wyruszyli, aby stoczyć ostateczny bój z Gają. ''Krew Olimpu'' Po długim rejsie i rozwiązaniu kilku problemów, Herosi docierają do miejsca przebudzenia Gai którym jest Akropol. Starają się nie dopuścić, aby Gaja się przebudziła, lecz niestety im się nie udaje. Mimo to Frank z przyjaciółmi oraz bogami walczy z olbrzymami.Gdy udaje im się ich pokonać, Zeus rzuca ich w stronę Ameryki. Dokładniej do Obozu Herosów, gdzie Grecy i Rzymianie ramię w ramię walczą z Gają i jej sługami.Frank razem z Reyną stają na czele Rzymian i prowadzi ich do bitwy.Obozy wygrywają z wrogami i udaje im się pokonać Gaję. Frank pozostał pretorem razem z Reyną, i wraz z resztą Rzymian, wrócili do Obozu Jupiter, po skończeniu świętowania zwycięstwa razem z Grekami. Charakter Frank jest opanowanym, miłym chłopakiem, który nie sprawia wrażenia groźnego, przynajmniej do czasu kiedy uczestniczy w walce.Gdy poznajemy go w ,,Synu Neptuna", chłopak w ogóle nie wierzy w siebie, jest nieco nieśmiały i bardzo niezdarny. I to do tego stopnia, że jest wspomniane, iż nie potrafi sam zmienić baterii w pilocie. Według Hazel jest uroczy i między innymi za to go lubi. Podczas bitwy jednak pokazuje swojego ducha walki i jest niezwyciężony. Nigdy nie zrobiłby krzywdy niewinnemu stworzeniu i zawsze staje w obronie przyjaciół, nawet Leona, z którym przez dłuższy czas nie miał dobrych relacji. Ma cyniczne poczucie humoru, nierzadko też pesymistycznie patrzy na świat. Bardzo kocha Hazel i ufa jej do tego stopnia, że powierzył jej swoje drewienko, od którego zależy jego życie. W trakcie akcji "Olimpijskich Herosów" Frank przechodzi diametralną zmianę. W książce "Dom Hadesa" postanawia wziąć swój los we własne ręce. Był to duży przełom w jego życiu Frank z nieśmiałego, niezdarnego i niewierzącego w siebie chłopaka stał się odważnym, pewnym siebie wojownikiem, który stanął na czele legionów duchów oraz Rzymian i został pretorem. W Grobowcu Tyrana zrobił się jeszcze pewniejszy siebie, choć czasami ukazywał coś z dawnego słodkiego niezdary. Przemawiał mniej formalnie niż Reyna, ale potrafił tak samo zyskać szacunek Rzymian. Wygląd Frank ma duże i silne ramiona oraz potężną, umięśnioną budowę ciała. Jest Kanadyjczykiem pochodzenia chińskiego, ma dziecinną twarz, która według Percy'ego nie pasuje do jego umięśnionej postawy. Jego oczy są brązowe, a włosy - czarne i ścięte krótko, "na rekruta". Hazel opisuje go jako "umięśnionego misia pandę". Chłopak ma też tatuaż (jak każdy Rzymianin) z wizerunkiem dwóch włóczni nad skrótem SPQR i jedną linią, chociaż Frank przebywał na obozie krócej niż cały rok (wymóg centurionów). Po błogosławieństwie Marsa stał się wyższy, brzuch mu się zapadł a klatka piersiowa się rozrosła.Według Hazel wygląda fantastycznie. W Grobowcu Tyrana Apollo powiedział, że od początku swojej kariery herosa Frank bardzo się zmienił. Na początku przypominał umięśnionego miśka i był bardzo słodki, potem zyskał więcej pewności siebie, ale dziecinną twarz zachował. Kiedy w tej książce były bóg spotkał chłopaka, powiedział, że jest jeszcze wyższy i bardziej stanowczy, choć czasami przez jego twarz przemyka cień niepewności. Umiejętności * Przemienianie się w zwierzęta - matka zawsze powtarzała mu, że "może być czym zechce". Frank nie wierzył w to lecz okazało się, że to prawda. Frank potrafi zmienić się w dowolne zwierzę, m.in.: smoka, niedźwiedzia, lwa. Odziedziczył tą zdolność po swoim przodku, Peryklimenosie, który był wnukiem Posejdona. * Walka i dowodzenie - Frank po jakimś czasie odkrywa u siebie zdolności przywódcze. Świetnie też walczy. * Łucznictwo - strzelanie z łuku to coś, w czym Frank jest świetny, dlatego pragnął, aby okazało się, że jest synem Apolla. * Umiejętności taktyczne - Frank jako syn boga wojny ma wysoko rozwiniętą umiejętność planowania ruchów wojsk podczas bitwy. Relacje Miłosne zainteresowania |-|Hazel Levesque = thumb|[[Hazel Levesque|Hazel, dziewczyna Franka.]] Kiedy Frank trafił do Obozu Jupiter, bardzo zaprzyjaźnił się z Hazel. Oboje trafili do Piątej Kohorty, która była uważana za najgorszą ze wszystkich. Zhang jako jedyny nie traktował córki Plutona, jakby cierpiała na jakąś zaraźliwą chorobę. Obozowicze próbowali zrobić z nich parę dla kpin. Frank naprawdę zaczynał coś czuć do Hazel, ale czuł się w jej towarzystwie onieśmielony. Była o trzy lata młodsza, o wiele niższa i drobniejsza, ale bardzo ładna i miła. Bał się jednak np. ją przytulić, bo bał się odrzucenia i straty jedynego przyjaciela w obozie. Kiedy podczas misji przyzwał Szarego, myślał, że Hazel czuje do niego odrazę. Dziewczyna wytłumaczyła mu, że wcale nie - wręcz zrobił na niej wrażenie. Gdy chłopak odkrywa rodzinny dar i zamienia się w słonia, ponownie boi się reakcji przyjaciółki. Jednak, kiedy tylko wraca do ludzkiej formy i odbywają krótką rozmowę, Hazel całuje go. Od tamtej pory są zżytą i uroczą parą. Przyjaciele |-|Percy Jackson = thumb|[[Percy Jackson|Percy, przyjaciel i krewny Franka.]] Syn Posejdona jest przyjacielem Franka. Chłopacy od razu się zaprzyjaźnili, choć Frank, podobnie jak reszta Rzymian, trochę obawiał się zdolności Percy'ego. Mimo to, zostali przyjaciółmi bardzo szybko i niejednokrotnie ratowali sobie nawzajem życie. |-|Annabeth Chase = thumb|[[Annabeth Chase|Annabeth, przyjaciółka Franka.]] Frank początkowo nie za bardzo wiedział jak zacząć znajomość z Annabeth. Nie zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi od razu, lecz Frank stopniowo zaczął uważać ją za bardzo miłą i inteligentną dziewczynę, która nie wywyższa się z powodu wiedzy i nie wyśmiewa z innych. Annabeth wyjaśniła mu działanie chińskiej pułapki. Poza tym oboje byli dziećmi bóstw wojny. |-|Leo Valdez = thumb|[[Leo Valdez|Leo, dawny rywal i obecny przyjaciel Franka.]] Na początku Frank nie lubił Leona głównie dlatego, że ten przypominał Sammy'ego, dawnego chłopaka Hazel. Poza tym syn Hefajstosa władał ogniem, a Zhang bał się tego żywiołu. Jakby tego było mało, Leo wydawał się Frankowi bardzo pomysłowy i zdolny, więc syn Marsa czuł się czasami przy nim bezużyteczny. Jednak, kiedy Valdez poznał Kalipso i przestał patrzeć na Hazel w romantyczny sposób, a tym samym zaczął bardziej dogadywać się z Frankiem. Poprosił swoją dziewczynę, by przygotowała dla niego magiczny, ochronny woreczek na drewienko Zhanga. Potem chłopcy zostali przyjaciółmi. |-|Jason Grace = thumb|[[Jason Grace|Jason, przyjaciel Franka.]] Frank trafił do obozu już po zniknięciu Jasona, lecz gdy poznał go na Argo II szybko się zaprzyjaźnili. |-|Piper McLean = thumb|[[Piper McLean|Piper, przyjaciółka Franka.]] Piper szybko dogadała się z całą siódemką herosów, również z Frankiem. Frank uważa, że jest miła i inaczej wyobrażał sobie córkę Afrodyty. Ciekawostki * Jest wyjątkiem wśród półbogów, gdyż nie wykryto u niego ADHD ani dysleksji. * Nie toleruje laktozy. * Jego ulubionym posiłkiem jest jajko sadzone i boczek na grzance ze szklanką soku pomarańczowego. * Jego imię jest połączone z jego bronią. Frank to nazwa, która pochodzi od germańskiego plemienia Franków, które dostało nazwę od rodzaju włóczni, której używano również w Chinach. Nazwisko Zhang może oznaczać łucznika. * Tak samo jak Nico, grał w grę "Magia i Mit". * Jego imię, Frank, w wolnym tłumaczeniu, oznacza "szczery". * Jest spokrewniony z Percym. * Gleeson Hedge go lubi, ponieważ jego siostra przyrodnia była jego ulubienicą. en:Frank Zhang es:Frank Zhang de:Frank Zhang ru:Фрэнк Чжан fr:Frank Zhang Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Rzymscy herosi Kategoria:POV Kategoria:Załoga Argo II Kategoria:Dzieci Marsa Kategoria:Obóz Jupiter